The Mirror Has Two Faces
by Abienne Dawning
Summary: When Dumbledore lets something important slip to Ginny he never thinks that she will unravel the biggest secret that Lily Evans had. *Chapter 3: Laws* Please Read and Review.
1. Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters. I do, however, own Marlow R. Evans and Nurse Willa Ryken and a couple of other characters that I will barely mention  
  
Summary: When Dumbledore lets something important slip to Ginny he never thinks that she will unravel the biggest secret that Lily Evans had.  
  
Rating: PG, just in case *I* let something slip.  
  
Author's Note: Came up with the basics of this story in the shower this morning and I was in a rush to start it. I don't mind if you put a few corrections in your reviews if you find some.  
  
The Mirror Has Two Faces  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the edge of a sturdy concrete gargoyle that was lining a portion of the endless halls of Hogwarts. The beginning of the year feast had finished a hour or so earlier and the youngest Weasley, decided to explore before curfew. While she was climbing up a flight of red stairs the stairway twisted upon itself many times to create a spiral staircase up to the floor which Dumbledore's office was on. She knew that behind the gargoyle was the headmaster's office and sleeping quarters but she didn't see a reason to go about bothering him with nothing to say.  
  
Now, Ginny glanced down the hall either way and vaguely wondered when the stairway would go about straightening itself out so she could get back to the Gryffindor common room. Directly across the hall from where she was sitting there was a picture of a charming young man with a great mass of red curls on the top of his head. He had a wide, white smile and had sparkling emerald green eyes. He looked like he was darkly tanned from outdoor sports and was holding a shiny broomstick that was now problably quite out of date. A golden plaque under the frame had 'Marlow R. Evans' in cursive writing. She had spoken to the 18-year old wizard in the photo whenever she came to the gargoyle and the headmaster's hidden rooms but she never quite knew why he was there. At this moment he decided to jump on his broom and do a few laps of his frame before grinning, waving and zooming away, likely going to visit some friends.  
  
Ginny now sat there alone and rather bored. She did rather want to talk to Dumbledore just to sit in the comfort of his office and watch Fawkes prune and to ask him who Marlow Evans, the man in the picture, was. Her mind was made up and she started throwing wizarding sweets names at the gargoyle. She was about to give up when she guessed 'GLOWING NERDPOPS', which was the candy her twin brothers had created and sold to Honeydukes, and the giant beast leaped up and aside. She was surprised to see that Dumbledore had used it's name as the password. Her feet made only the softest sloshing noise (as if she was walking on thick goo) when she rounded the spirals quicker and quicker to the top. At the end of the staris she tapped lightly on the heavy wooden door that made several chicken-like noises insead of the sound of wood being rapped upon. Dumbledore peeked his head around and smiled faintly before stiffling a yawn.  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't realize that you were sleeping." Ginny turned and started one or two steps down with the sloshing noise following her.  
  
"No, no, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter, "I was only watching the back of my eyelids. Would you like to come in for one of those amazing sweets your brothers created; brilliant really."  
  
When the door opened up wider instead of the sound of ancient creaking wood and metal, there was a sound of loud purring. When she lifted an eyebrow at the noises Dumbledore winked and used a serious tone of voice for his rather ridiculous explaination.  
  
"The other noises were starting to bore me and seemed so mundane so I spent some time this summer thinking up ideas for the stairs, my doors and my desk." He opened up a drawer which emitted a rather loud bang (which made Ginny jump a couple of inches) and pushed it close slowly to make a drawn out noise of a belch that echoed and made Fawkes glare at Dumbledore.  
  
The headmaster chuckled a couple of seconds before leading her to a big black chair in which you sank so deep into that it seemed to hug you when you sat down. He tossed her an emerald green candy on a long wooden stick. The candy's colour reminded her of something.  
  
"Sir?" Ginny asked as she tentatively licked the candy. "Who is Marlow Evans, the man in the picture outside, across from your gargoyle?" Dumbledore, who had been already finished half of his candy and now had glowing green teeth and a glowing green tounge, answered somberly,  
  
"That was Lily Evans, or Lily Potter's rather, father. He became an auror right out of school and died a little after his second daughter Petunia was born. I think she was twelve. That would make him Harry's grandfather." With some-what wide eyes Ginny nodded. Perhaps Harry would want to see him someday. Glancing to her candy again she told Dumbledore with a giggle,  
  
"I sent some of these to Harry for his birthday and didn't tell him what they were, he owled me back an hour or so later and was grumbling about his teeth glowing in the dark." Dumbledore too chuckled softly and nodded, "I guess that yours must have got to him first because I sent to him and his twin too, for their birthdays but I didn't get a letter back." Immediately following his comment Dumbledore pursed his lips tightly and his brow crinkled.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that Miss Weasley. Don't repeat it." The stern look enough made Ginny nod but she was curiously stunned. To the best of her knowledge Harry never had a twin. 


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters. I do, however, own Marlow R. Evans and Nurse Willa Ryken (who will be coming), Michelle Belforte and other upcoming characters.  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say, I finished my last exam (french) today so I felt like writing now (especially because of my awesome history mark ( 99.5% on my exam and a 90% average, yea). Like usual, please read and review. I'd like to know what you think of this. Thanks to BabBleGrl & S.Maldiva for their reviews.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Friends  
  
Her head was filled with a mixture of exhaustion and a great tornado of unanswered questions while Ginny stomped down the stairs. They had untwisted themselves but now the bottom was directed to an entirely different part of the castle. The only way back to the Gryffindor corridor, that she knew of, was through the trophy room. She yanked on handles all the way down the corridor finding doors that changed to bizzare colours when you touched them, doors that were guarded by two knights who restricted the entrance by dropping war axes over people who tried to enter, and a strange door that would grow smaller so you could not enter it. The timepieces hung on the walls showed that it was coming very close to fourth-years curfews and, from the looks of it, she wouldn't be back in time.  
  
She yanked on another door handle and peered inside at an empty closet the looked as if it use to store old, unused desks and benchs but now was just filled with two full-wall benchs placed along one wall in two rows and a couple of old house bed comfortors folded agains the opposite wall. That wasn't the right one. She hurried on. As far as she looked down the corridor there were doors, lining boths sides and had only a couple of metres between them. She looked miserably down the end she had already checked and to the end she hadn't. She had a long way to go.  
  
A dozen or so doors up she watched as one opened. A tall blonde haired boy, and a girl with long curly black and royal blue hair emerged looking rather flushed and excited. Ginny, herself, ducked behind a short statue of what seem to be the giant squid from the lake. They were walking towards her direction.  
  
"It worked Belforte, it worked. Pansy was completely NEON." The blonde guy was talking in a whispered voice that echoed down the almost empty corridor. A short period of laughter followed.  
  
"How'd you get the candy to do that? How did you make all of her glow like that?" The female's voice was just about as amused as the male's.  
  
"I'm good in potions. I just added a bit of this and that to make it more potente. I wonder how long it will last." For a second the male's voice was prideful and drawling like someone else Ginny knew.  
  
"I just thought of something. Wait." The girl paused for an answer and they both stopped walking for a second.  
  
"What is it Belforte?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I have to sleep in the same dorm as her, she'll keep us up all night!" The male chuckled at her and Ginny could see the top of his blonde head shake.  
  
"Ha. Your problem Michelle." They started walking again.  
  
"Hey Draco, I have to get back." Michelle said and Ginny stifled a gasp. "I have to get back to Slytherin before curfew. "  
  
The male figure, Draco Malfoy, who was the biggest prejudiced Slytherin in Hogwarts nodded and gave Michelle a quick hug before she turned back the way she came.  
  
"Good night, don't let the grindylows bite, Michelle." Draco called after her as her black and blue hair swooshed.  
  
Draco was still approaching and Ginny estimated four more doors before he would be able to see her behind the squid. Instead of waiting for him she straightened up and took a few steps forwards.  
  
"Why isn't it the littlest red weasle." Draco sneered. He appraised her for a moment.  
  
"Did your fat mother decide to start selling her children to pay for the meals yet?" Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced up at the mounted timepiece on the corridor wall. She had less than five minutes to find the trophy room door and get to the common room. Fancy it be Draco who finds her wandering the unknown halls.  
  
"Blast it Draco, just deflate your oversized Malfoy head so I can get past you." Draco's smirk appeared on his face and he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Why don't I deflate YOU so you'll be small enough to step on?" His wand was pointed to her chest and she swallowed visible. She smiled to herself though and twirled her wand in the folds of her robe poking it out and muttering, "Cigil kirkinagh".  
  
Draco's smirk faltered and he twitched to one side like he was being tickled. She watched as tears leaked out of the sides of his eyes and his mouth was pressed into a straight line to keep from grinning. The tickling stopped suddenly he pasted on his usual smirk.  
  
"Not even strong enough to cast a simple TICKLING spell, baby weasle?" Draco looked like he was about to walk away when his neck started twitching wildly and his hands clutched at his shoulders. Even a few muffled peels of laughter escaped his mouth in his surprise.  
  
"Okay, stop, stop!" Draco howled and was now grasping his knees which were being tickled, obviously. "I give. You won! I can't stand being tickled."  
  
Ginny grinned and twirled her wand as he fell over and now was wildly clutching his feet.  
  
"Nope. What's the magic word?" Draco's face turned frightened and he was clearly trying to search his memory to find any secret password she had given him. "Come on Malfoy! It starts with a 'P'."  
  
She grinned wider and he began to grasp his tickling backside and a few snorts escaped him.  
  
"Potter rules?" He tried. She look surprised and smiled, "That wasn't it but, sguir cigil." He let out a sigh and stood up off the floor brushing himself off.  
  
"I was only wanting you to say 'please' Malfoy, but I'll let Harry know that you think so." Draco's eyes flashed and Ginny smiled, "I'm only joshing Malfoy. Come on and try to be light."  
  
"You would go and tell your boyfriend Potter wouldn't you?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes."Look here, I'm a fourth year girl who happened to have the tiniest crush on Harry in the first year. Malfoy get over it. You seem close to Michelle Belforte, who is a fourth year, but I'm sure that you two aren't dating. You are exactly like Harry and I except you two are closer."  
  
"You bloody well better sod off," Draco warned.  
  
"I made those charms up myself." Ginny chose to ignore Draco's apparent 'dismissal' of her and chose to tell him about her summer's hobby. "I studied Gaelic and found some charms that make interesting hexes, as well as really neat hair dyeing charms. That one I used stops for a little while so they think it has been removed but then it continues." Draco looked, with a raised eyebrow, at her.  
  
"You cannot believe that I'm speaking civilly to you, can you?" Ginny asked and Draco gave an indifferent shrug.  
  
"So what did you do to Pansy? I heard you and Michelle talking about it."  
  
"None of..." He stopped himself and shrugged again, "We left her an improved 'Glowing Nerdpop' on the table infront of her because she's a mighty glutton and can't help but horde food. It made her glow bright pink." Ginny chuckled at the thought.  
  
"My brother's Fred and George made those and sold them to honeydukes. Do you like them?" Ginny wondered and again glanced up at the mounted timepiece.  
  
"Blimey, curfew! I still have about..." She counted as far as she could see, "thirty doors to check for the trophy room." She stalked ahead and yanked a door that disappeared as soon as she touched it. Ginny let out a frustrated growl and whipped her curly red hair over her shoulder. The next one opened to a giant purple room filled with cages. She noticed with a look over her shoulder that Draco wasn't behind her anymore. He must have returned to his common room, even though his curfew was a little under a half hour from then.  
  
"Come on Weasley, it's through there." Draco was about a dozen doors ahead holding open a door from which she could see the glean of medal.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny told Malfoy and he nodded with a tiny real smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Good night littlest one." He muttered.  
  
"You too." Ginny yawned and walked towards her common room. 


	3. Laws

The Mirror Has Two Faces  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's characters. I do, however, own Marlow R. Evans and Nurse Willa Ryken (who will be coming), Michelle Belforte and other upcoming characters.  
  
Author's Note: Blah.... Started this on Sunday which was not the greatest day, long dance practice, critical dance choreographer, grumpy boyfriend at dance, and 8 other sweaty males whom wanted to watch football. It was madness. Monday (today), was even more madness, if that is possible. It was the first day of second semester and it was a no-bus day. I have only one awesome class this semester but quite a few fun people are in all of my classes. BTW, a couple of errors in previous chapters have been fixed, some awkward sentences were reworded and a few minor details changed. If you read all of this you are GREAT! Okay now read on...  
  
Chapter 3: Laws  
  
The morning came too early. Ginny's red curls were so frizzy that she performed some manageability charms on it before she even enjoyed her bath. By the end of her bath they were somewhat more workable but she still desired a somewhat tamer result. With a flick of wand and the uttering of 'iarnaich clearc' she had wild curls that shone and were amazingly smooth. She knew the spell would not last all day though. The rest of her house was just awaking by the time Ginny was finished her daily routine and she went about applying some brown muggle eyeliner and some ruddy-red muggle lipstick. Her last task was to choose her perfume. She pulled out an impressive tray of scents and smelled several until finally settling on two, 'cinnamon' and 'spring rain'. With her finger she mixed the two on her wrist and rubbed some on her other wrist and on her neck. She grinned at her reflection and smiled. This year she would be pretty.  
  
The class timetables were late and she was sure that they had to wait until breakfast to get them. One teacher, Professor Flitwick had already told her he wished to start an advanced Charms class with her and a few other students. She was excited to see what class she was placed with, be it the fourth years or the fifth. Her books were gathered on her chest at the foot of her bed and she was deciding what colour to paint her nails when the breakfast chime rang. She shrugged and muttered 'daah bane-yiarg', which turned her long nails, a rosy shade of pink. She clutched her heavy books under her arm and hurried for the great hall.  
  
Instead, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and her brother Ron were crowding the Gryffindor common room. Ginny tried to brush through but she stopped by a hand on her arm.  
  
"Wait, Ginny." Seamus looked her up and down; "You look really hot! Doesn't she look hot Dean?" Ginny glanced over to catch Ron's face burn red,  
  
"SEAMUS!" Ron's voice blared, "That's my little sister you are talking to." Dean stepped between the two boys and held up his hands.  
  
"Seamus is somewhat right, Ron. Ginny looks exceptionally lovely today." Dean gave her an approving nod and a small Dean-like smile and Seamus patted her back in a brotherly way.  
  
"Thanks." Was all she could mutter and she climbed through the portrait hole with her head ducked and her cheeks brilliantly flushed with a happy grin spread across her face.  
  
She dropped her textbooks off at her chosen seat in the great hall and hurried to the library to check out a book on Gaelic charms for some light reading. Ginny winced when she realized what she had just thought; she was becoming Hermione. The book she wanted to get turned out to be interesting and the two on either sides of it seemed even more so. She rushed to Madame Pince's desk to check them out so she could get to breakfast before Ron and Harry got all the biggest croissant rolls. Madame Pince gave her a small grin reserved for her favourite borrowers, recorded her book title, due date and the author of her book on a long parchment and filed the yellowing book slip in her trays.  
  
Only meters from the great hall doors she tripped over, what looked to be, a discarded boulder. Her books and her left shoe went flying to land at a girl's feet. Glancing up to regard the girl's face she realized it was none other than Michelle Belforte, the fourth-year with the curly, daring, black and blue hair. Despite the fact that she was in Slytherin she stretched her tanned arm out to pull Ginny to her feet; she even bent back down to help grab up Ginny's Gaelic Charm books and shoe that were strewn from the fall. Ginny gave her a warm smile and a grateful thanks before pulling her wand out of her robes and muttering, 'clach skellal roish'. The boulder disappeared in a puff of grey smoke and she returned the wand to her robes.  
  
"That was brilliant Ginny!" Michelle exclaimed and grinned, "Draco told me that you were using only Gaelic spells but I didn't know you knew them so well. Do you just make them up or do you memorize them?" Michelle was still glancing back at the spot where the boulder had been, probably half- expecting it to reappear.  
  
"I learned a bunch'a Gaelic words over the summer break and I learned a couple Gaelic charms but mostly I make them up. The hardest part is pronouncing it. Pretty much the only rule is, never put together a rhyming Gaelic charm. It causes very bad results. Believe me." Michelle grinned widely and indicated that they should be entering the great hall.  
  
Both girls looked over at their respective tables before Ginny started to wave to Michelle and walk to her table but the black-and-blue-haired girl paused.  
  
"Hey Ginny can you give me that great tickling spell you used on Draco?" Ginny shrugged and whispered into the other girl's ear.  
  
"It's cigil kirkinagh." She grinned again at Michelle before turning to go sit with Gryffindor. It seemed quite quiet for the Gryffindor breakfast table so Ginny seated herself and quietly asked  
  
"What's wrong?" to Hermione, beside her. Ron leaned over the table so his dark brown eyes were staring right into her light brown ones.  
  
"Ginny, if you haven't noticed, there are certain laws in Gryffindor. The utmost one is do not become friends with people in Slytherin. Gryffindor is above that." Behind Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean were nodding vigorously in agreement, Ginny scoffed into her pumpkin juice and helped herself to the biggest croissant roll.  
  
"Ron....Harry, Seamus, Dean...and everyone else for that matter," she began while looking down the table accusingly, "By acting as if we're above the other houses we are making Slytherin hate us. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff only agree because Slytherin feels picked on and gets revenge on them as well as us. We are acting like big heroes for teasing Slytherin about their ambition, which is why there were chosen for that house. Merely because of their ambition, not because they are evil nor mean. However, once we start bludging them, guess what? They have no choice but to get mean and hate us, we leave them no choice because we harass them until they cannot take it. I'm not saying that all Slytherins are great people either but neither are all Gryffindors or all Hufflepuffs or all Ravenclaws..." She meant to go on but Neville's voice piped up,  
  
"What about Snape? He harasses all the houses more than Slytherin." Ginny thought carefully before she spoke; she could feel the eyes off all of the Gryffindors on her and even some eyes focused on her from other house tables.  
  
"Snape has to be the way he is." Ginny looked up at the head table to where the professors were unaware of her speech.  
  
"Does anyone else notice that the only class that Slytherins receive points in is Snape's potions class. All of the other teachers are always so eager to strip points off of Slytherin that if it wasn't for Snape taking points from the other houses it would be impossible for them to keep up. Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore are always making the smallest allowances for Gryffindor, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick show favouritism to Hufflepuff, and Professor Sinistra leans towards Ravenclaw. Professor Trelawney doesn't even answer Slytherin's questions. How can Slytherin handle that without Professor Snape's favour?" A few mumbles of conversation floated through the hall but most of the hall was now focused on her. Ginny had never felt this important or courageous.  
  
"What about the way we treat the other houses? I've heard everyone tell someone who had been exceptionally bright ask 'why weren't you sorted into Ravenclaw?' that isn't all that those people are, they do have feelings and are entitled to make mistakes and to moments of forgetfulness just the same as people from Hufflepuff aren't really forgetful or stupid, they are people who were sorted into their house because they are loyal, honest and dedicated. The discrimination in Gryffindor is worse then any other house and if that is a Gryffindor law, maybe I shouldn't have been sorted here."  
  
Ginny ripped into her croissant, signaling effectively that she was done speaking. There was a flurry of voices and she suddenly realized what she had just done and sunk deeply into her chair with a bright flush filling her face. 


End file.
